


Leave the Engine Running

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Sex, Sex in a Vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Long roads are Jamison's nightmare, but he finds ways to entertain himself, which is Mako's nightmare...sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Got a nice request.  
> Here ya go.

\Mako wasted no time, not surprising with that teasing Rat that was beside him. For the last half hour, at least, Jamison had toyed with himself; he rubbed and palmed at the front of his shorts, leaned back and let the setting sun hit his chest, and even moaned loud enough to hear over the engine of Mako's bike.

The road was long and straight, and there was nothing around but flatland. Mako's control was running on empty, and with nothing else to focus on, his eye went to the sleazy Rat who was now sucking on one of his metal fingers as he palmed himself.

Suddenly the bike slowed down and Mako veered off the road, and then stood up with enough force to shake the bike, didn't even bother to turn it off. Jamison sat there with a grin on his face; he'd finally gotten to his partner, and now he had the big masked man looming over him as he made his way around the bike to the sidecar where he was sitting.

"What's wrong, Roadie?" he asked, not even trying to pretend like he wasn't doing anything. He even still had his hand squeezing at his cock through his shorts.

"Don't play innocent, look at you." Mako glanced down Jamison's body, damn he was gorgeous. "Nothin' innocent about you."

"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout."

Mako grabbed the side of the sidecar. "You've driving me crazy. It's your fault I'm like this," he said and grabbed his hard cock through his pants. Jamison's grin only widened. Little scamp was getting exactly what he wanted. 

"Now what are you going to do about this?" Mako asked him. Jamison moved his gaze up to Mako's face, his mask actually. Golden eyes were burning right into him.

"I'm gonna let you fuck me," Jamison answered and it earned him a low growl from Mako.

Suddenly Mako grabbed both of Jamison's legs and heaved them over the side of the car, he pushed his body between his legs, ignoring Jamison's questions of what he was doing, and started to unbutton Jamison's shorts, since the blond already had his belt undone from when he was playing with himself. Mako yanked his shorts down, moved back so he could completely remove them, and tossed them on the ground. Moving back up Mako ran his hands along Jamison's legs to his thighs, eventually to his hips where he held tightly.

Mako pushed one leg away and moved his hand underneath the smaller man to poke at his entrance, and Jamison flinched.

"H-Hey wait! You can't do that without lube!" Jamison yelled and grabbed Mako's arm.

Mako stared at him. "You're noisy." He moved away, reaching into a bad attached to his bike to pull out a bottle of lube. "And I'm not stupid." He popped the cap and squirted an excessive amount onto his fingers.

One thick digit found Jamison's hole again. "Was gonna tease you a bit," Mako told him as he massaged Jamison's hole, the man practically melted at his touch, breaking into a small fit of giggles. "Really, you want sex but don't even know if we have lube? Not smart."

Jamison tried to pout but that finger pushed inside of him and briefly made him forget why he was irked. He didn't bother reacting to Mako's words, he knew Mako didn't really think that he was stupid, it was his way of teasing Jamison, for when he did somewhat ridiculous things.

"There we go..." Mako spoke as he inserted another finger. "Opening up good today. You that horny?"

"I've been rubbin' myself for the last thirty miles. Of course I am!" Jamison retorted with a blush on his cheeks. Mako only smiled under his mask.

Right, his mask.

He moved his free hand away, which let Jamison's thighs rest on the edge of the sidecar, and pulled his mask off. The action clearly made Jamison happy; he liked seeing Mako's face.

Jamison sat forward, bending at the waist and using the little seat in the sidecar to prop his elbows onto.

"Handsome devil," he cooed with a grin.

Mako shoved his fingers deep and hit the prostate. "Quiet." 

"Y-Yer cute when yer embarrassed," Jamison giggled, starting to sweat and feel lust and pleasure take over. Mako was massaging his prostate now, and that always got him running.

"Ready?"

"Been ready!' Jamison beamed.

Mako had to admire Jamison's enthusiasm. It was cute, and sexy. Mako pushed his pants down and used some more lube to slick up his cock, and then lifted Jamison's waist up, above the sidecar's edge, and slowly thrusted down into him. Jamison started laughing and gigging, his hands twitched in front of his chest like his body was being electrocuted. Mako groaned at the heat around him, and seeing Jamison so giggly made him hot. There was something about this scrawny little man that made his heart beat so quickly and made his palms sweat. He was infectious.

Once Mako was buried deep, he sighed. The sun was setting, but it was still bright and hot. The rays hit his skin as he started to move in and out of Jamison's body, and sweat didn't take long to cover both of them. It felt like the type of heat that one would pass out in, but neither cared. 

Mako pulled Jamison up more, to the point where the blond only had his shoulder-blades touching the floor of the sidecar. His ass was completely over the side now, with Mako pounding into him faster and faster.

Jamison wriggled and moaned so loud, with no one around to hear, his voice traveled and even seemed to be louder, amplified. Mako knew it wasn't possible; there was nothing around for his voice to bounce off of, but it sounded so loud in his ears. Mako watched Jamison writhed and shuddered, breaking into strangled giggles that would turn into choked moans. 

The sidecar creaked and the bolts holding it together screamed, and the bike, which was still running, was sending vibrations through Jamison's entire body. That's what started it in the first place, Jamison being too sensitive to vibrations and getting turned on by riding, whether he was on the seat or in the sidecar.

Jamison heard Mako's breathing get heavier and he started to grunt and growl. When he did, he intentionally squeezed his muscles around Mako to drive him closer to the edge. Mako responded with a louder grunt as he thrust hard and deep. He paused for a moment and panted, then looked down at Jamison's sweaty body.

"Beautiful," he spoke softly and full of love. And it made Jamison blush dark, he covered his face and whined, whimpered, still feeling all that pleasure as Mako continued shortly after speaking. Jamison always melted when Mako called him beautiful.

Mako kept going until he felt his groin start to tighten, his spine tensed and he thrust faster to get Jamison near his end as well. He had Jamison crying out, saying his name, begging him for more, until he climaxed. There was a choked, ragged moan, Jamison shuddered, and he finally slumped down, his entire body going limp.

Taking a moment, Mako admired him. He was a mess, legs sprayed out over the sidecar, hair sticking to his forehead, drool dripping from his mouth. He was a hot mess, but he was Mako's mess.

He was still hard inside of Jamison, and he started to slowly move in and out again. Jamison whimpered, still sensitive from his orgasm, but he tried to sit up. Mako knew what he was doing, so he stopped briefly to wrap his arm around Jamison's back, bringing him up out of the sidecar, resting him against the edge of it. As expected, Jamison's arms wrapped around mako's neck immediately. He was always affectionate after he came.

Mako held him against his belly and slowly began to move again. He lifted Jamison's body — one hand on his rump, the other on his back between his shoulder-blades — as he let gravity pull him down again.

Jamison hummed and looked at Mako, his hands found his white stubbly face and pulled him close for a kiss. Their lips meshed, tongues seeped out, touching and combining saliva. Both moaned into each other's mouth, Jamison tightened his flesh hand in Mako's hair, keeping the mechanical one on his shoulder so it wouldn't get tangled.

Mako's body shifted and he thrust a little faster. Jamison took that as a sign and squeezed around him more, increasing the pleasure with every movement. After another minute or so, Mako broke their deep kiss and grit his teeth as he came. There was a small grunt before he breathed out heavily. Quiet, but saying a thousand words.

"Sorry," Mako apologized and it took Jamison by surprise, golden eyes widening.

"Whatcha sorry for? That was great!" he asked.

Mako looked down at the sidecar. "Gotta ride still." Jamison's smile fell with a soft, 'oh,' of realization. 

"Well that's not your fault," Jamison told him.

Mako snorted. "I know, it's your fault."

Jamison pouted and tried to get out of Mako's grasp, but all it did was make him sink further down onto Mako's softening cock.

Mako kissed his cheek and then gently placed him in the sidecar. "We'll stop at the closest hotel." Mako pulled his pants up, grabbed Jamison's shorts and placed them in the sidecar as well. He paused for a moment to watch Jamison fingering himself to get some of his semen out, but Mako knew he shouldn't stare, Jamison wasn't even trying to be sexy this time, and that's what made it so sexy.

He sat back on his bike. "Ready?"

Jamison glanced over to him and nodded once, "Ready," he responded, and slid his shorts back on as Mako drove back onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
